


Two Does

by Katherine



Category: Watership Down (2018 BBC TV Series), Watership Down - Richard Adams
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always Female, Gen, Hazel is a doe, Strawberry is a doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 01:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: Bigwig said, "We could do with more does." Sounding gruff, he pointed out, "Not quite a warren yet, when it's two does to so many bucks."





	Two Does

**Author's Note:**

> Borrows from the upcoming TV series: Strawberry being a doe, and Bigwig's dark headfur.

Bigwig said, "We could do with more does." Sounding gruff, he pointed out, "Not quite a warren yet, when it's two does to so many bucks." He paused significantly.

Among her various concerns, Hazel had an abstract sympathy for the one other doe. Strawberry was quickly learning the ways of truly wild rabbits. Yet she had a distance to cover yet from the habits of her life in that eerie warren kept by snares. As well, Strawberry was still quietly mourning Nildro-hain, the doe there she had been closest to. Hazel herself had never had such a consuming bond with another doe, or for that matter with any rabbit other than her small brother Fiver.

At silflay near Bigwig and Hazel, Fiver looked to Hazel now and put in, "You're busy being Chief Rabbit."

When Bigwig angled his head in acknowledgement, Hazel watched the darker whorl of fur on his head shift.

Hazel shifted her front paws a little awkwardly, but what Fiver had spoken and Bigwig silently agreed with was true enough. She would hardly have time to care for kittens even had she wanted any yet—or found a buck who she wanted to get them on her.


End file.
